fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fir
Fir is a prisoner of the Luxmors Prison Planet. He was one of several crew members of Skeletrax's Crew that were captured and taken to the Prison Planet during Skeletrax's Arrest. He is Skeletrax's second in command and is known as the Scourge of the Seven Dimensions. This title comes from his ability to warp between the different dimensions allowing him to detect even the most elusive prey. Appearance Fir has the features of both a Luma and a Galaxy Shark. His upper body has the star shape of a Luma while the rest of his body features a much more shark-like shape. Interestingly his tail splits into 5 segments instead of a Galaxy Shark's 2. In addition he also lacks the Dimension Ripper Fin that most Galaxy Sharks have, this means he cannot pull two dimensions together. Personality Due to his immortality, Fir is a very mystical individual, often being the one to settle disputes between Skeletrax and enemies. Despite being surrounded by mostly undead individuals, Fir has been noted as being a surprisingly cheerful Luma Shark and has often stated that the best thing about working with the dead is that he doesn't feel any the urge to eat the crew. Fir's loyalty has always laid with Skeletrax, as Skeletrax adopted Fir when he was an infant of only 1,743 years. Fir is described as being a fierce fighter with his only known weakness being his absolute loyalty for his captain which has lead to him on multiple occasions suffering in battle. In combat, Fir fights by disappearing into other dimensional levels and reappearing for ambush attacks. He is also able to bring individuals from one dimension to another which often kills the individual due to compression or mental incomprehensibility. He has felt remorse for the damage he'd done to individuals through the Dimensional Jump and has gone on record to only use the Dimensional Jump in combat when the situation is dire as of the last 600,000 years approx. History It is unknown who Fir's parents were, or if he had any, as many have speculated that he was genetically created. Fir spent his infancy (the first 2,500 years) voyaging across the dimensions learning from Galaxy Sharks until he was 1,743 years old when he came across Skeletrax, then known as Ri badly injured from a fight, feeling pity for the Space Pirate, Fir took him to a secluded dwarf planet to recover. During that time Ri took a liking to Fir as a friend and the two formed a strong, almost brotherly love for each other. When Ri took to becoming the captain of the S.V. Eclipse he assigned Fir as second in command. This lead Fir to help Ri on countless adventures and after Ri's execution, Fir worked effortlessly to bring Ri back as Skeletrax. The pair then continued their adventures across the universe until the LPF came to take Skeletrax to the Prison Planet. During the 41 Day siege aboard the S.V. Eclipse, Fir and Skeletrax worked every waking minute fighting LPF soldiers, eventually Fir was captured by Mortem via the use of a Dimensional Restraint Node. The LPF took Fir under arrest of crimes against the 2nd, 4th & 5th Dimensions and intended to inspect his biological abilities to try and uncover his secrets, most likely to use for their own personal gain. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Luxmors Prisoners Category:Pirates Category:Space Pirates Category:Original Characters Category:Lumas Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Proto Boshi's Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters